Overthrown
by Sigfried27
Summary: After having lost almost everything, there is only one place she can go. A KeitaroAmalla piece for anyone who may have been wanting one.


She was running, running as fast as she could through the trees, running away from the scene behind her. The darkness of the night obscured her vision as she ran through the forest. Her body ached from all of the running, and the tree branches jutting out from the trees frequently scratched her arms and her face, but she could not stop. To stop was not an option, for to stop was to die.

Neither could she look back; or rather, she refused to look back. To look back was to accept what was happening, and she refused to accept it. It must all be some sort of nightmare, or maybe she was just imagining things. Either way, it could not really be happening.

No, she would not look back, she continued to look forward. Before her, she could see the forest breaking into a clearing, maybe she would be able to escape it all. She had almost passed the clearing when she hears the snapping of a stick behind her. On instinct, she turned around and pointed in the direction of the sound, issuing a command to attack. Within seconds, a large white crocodile descended on the man who was chasing after her.

It was a terribly gruesome sight to behold as the crocodile tore the man apart limb from limb, but he was never given an order to stop. The girl was no longer concerned with the man being torn apart, she was focused solely on the sight behind him. She had turned around. Behind him, she could see what she had refused to believe, behind him was the palace of the MolMolian royal family, burning brightly in the night sky as the flames consumed it.

The silver haired beauty collapsed to her knees as she stared blankly at the sight before her. It wasn't a dream, it was all real, the truth was right in front of her; she had no choice but to accept it. Her family, all the people that she cared about, her home, the life that she had known, all were gone, lost in a sea of flames.

No, she had to pull herself together. Not everyone was gone, there was still one person left, one person who was not in MolMol. She had to tell her what happened, and she needed somewhere to hide. She would find a way to make things right again, but for now, she needed to hide.

'It looks like I am heading for the Hinata sou.' she thought to herself.

----------

Keitaro let out a sigh as he looked up towards the sky. He had decided to go for a walk around the town to clear his head. He enjoyed his time at the Hinata sou and cared for each of the girls there in some form, but the period of time that he spent there was very taxing on him. Between the recurring attacks, the studies for Toudai, his duties as landlord and all of the other bizarre things that he got dragged into by the girls, he was getting exhausted both physically and mentally, and yet…he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. All he needed were these precious few moments of peace and solitude.

As he thought about the girls, his mind inevitably began to drift towards its usual train of thought, thoughts about the relationship between himself and one Narusegawa Naru. He loved the girl, and yet, he could never figure out how she felt about him. At times, she seemed to care for and perhaps even love him, and yet other times, she seemed to hate him and would constantly attack him. He didn't know what to make of the relationship between the two of them, but he figured that all he could do was continue to persevere and show her how much he loved her.

Keitaro smiled as he walked through the city. It really was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, birds could be heard chirping, there was a tan, silver haired girl about to get hit by a car, the occasional cherry blossom would drift by carried by the wind…

Wait, something was off with that thought. Keitaro recapped through his thoughts in order to see what was wrong in them and quickly decided on the girl about to get hit by a car as what was not right with those thoughts. He began to dart towards the girl who was staggering forward, seemingly disconnected from the world, in an attempt to get her out of the way of the car. His mind only registered one girl in the area who had tan skin and silver hair, one Kaolla Su. He could not let Su die in front of his eyes when there was something he could do about it. He called out to her as he ran towards her in an attempt to bring her thoughts back to the present, on the car about to hit her. He continued to sprint towards her as she showed no signs of being brought out of her thoughts. He finally managed to reach her and dove to push her out of the way of the oncoming car. Luckily, both of them managed to escape impact from the car as Keitaro managed to wrap his arms around her and roll out of the path of the incoming car. The two of them rolled off to the side until they cam to a stop with Su lying on top of Keitaro, whose arms were still around her.

It was at this time that Keitaro realized something. The girl in his arms was too tall to be Su, not to mention that certain endowments pressed into his chest at the moment were also to large to be Su. It was mid day, so it obviously couldn't be the effects of the red moon. So who was this girl that he was currently holding in his arms? He looked down into the girls face and let out of small gasp in surprise.

"Amalla?" Keitaro asked her.

"Lamba? Lamba…you're still here.." Amalla managed to get out before her voice trailed off as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Amalla!" Keitaro yelled out at her as he began to shake her in an attempt to awaken her.

He began to enter a bit of a frenzied panic when Amalla gave no response to his shouts or shaking. He needed to get her to a doctor quickly, and luckily for him, there was a hospital not far from where he was located. He managed to lift up Amalla and with a bit of effort, began to carry her to the hospital.

----------

"Well, it seems that there isn't any serious problem with the girl, she just seems to be exhausted, she must have overexerted herself for some reason." The nurse told Keitaro as she emerged from the room in which Amalla had been placed.

Keitaro released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He had been rather worried when she had suddenly fallen unconscious. He was about to ask the nurse if it was ok to go in and see her when he suddenly felt a substantial amount of added weight on his shoulders. The tanned legs on either side of his head gave him a pretty good idea of who it was, but he looked up anyway and found himself staring into the face of one Kaolla Su.

"Hiyas Keitaro, What's wrong with big sister Amalla?" Su asked him. He had called the Hinata sou after he had managed to make it to the hospital and left Amalla in the care of the doctors. Obviously, Su had been worried when she heard that her sister was in the hospital and had rushed to the hospital as soon as she had heard the news.

"You don't have to worry Su, it turns out that she simply collapsed from exhaustion." Keitaro reassured her. He felt the weight leaving his shoulders and turned to see Motoko lowering Su to the ground after having removed her from Keitaro's shoulders. Behind her were the rest of the inn's residents who had come along with Su.

"I wonder though, what was Amalla even doing here in Japan?" Motoko asked to no one in particular. That's something that Keitaro had been thinking about since he had started carrying her to the hospital.

"Well, before she collapsed, she confused me with Lamba and said something like 'Lamba, your still here,' so I think that she may be looking for Lamba again ." Keitaro answered.

"Can I go see big sister now?" Su asked while she looked up at Keitaro. Keitaro looked towards the nurse who nodded while laying down some rules.

"You can go see her, but she needs to rest, so please try to remain quiet and let her get some sleep." She told them, taking a moment to look at Su as she mentioned staying quiet. Upon hearing this, Su turned unusually serious as she nodded her head and proceeded to the room where her sister was resting, followed by the rest of the group.

----------

It was starting to get late, and Amalla had still not woken up yet. Most of the girls wanted to show their support to Su and wait with her to make sure that Amalla was ok, but they could not spend all of their time waiting for Amalla to wake up, they all had their own things that they needed to do. Su managed to see a bit of how they were feeling through their expressions and decided to speak up.

"It's ok, you all don't have to stay and wait for big sister Amalla to wake up, I can wait here by myself." Su told them.

"Su, we can't leave you here all alone, your still too young." Motoko answered.

"I'll stay here with her, I don't have anything that I need to do right now." Keitaro replied. Su smiled and hugged Keitaro, thankful that she would be able to stay with her sister and make sure that she was ok. Motoko eyed him suspiciously for a moment before she spoke.

"If you should try anything with either Su or Amalla…" Her hand went towards the sword at her side, making clear just what would happen should he try anything inappropriate.

'Geez, why does she think that I am always going to attempt something perverted. Now not only does she think I am a pedophile, but she thinks that I am going to rape Amalla while she is unconscious.' Keitaro thought to himself. He frantically waved his hands in front of his face as he replied, "I am not going to try anything, don't worry."

Motoko didn't look entirely convinced, but nodded her head in the affirmative anyways and turned to leave along with the other girls after telling Su that they hoped Amalla would wake up soon.

Su gave Keitaro another hug and began to speak. "Thanks for staying with me so that I can stay with my sister."

Keitaro smiled as he looked down at her, "Your welcome Su, now try to cheer up a bit, I am sure that Amalla will want to see you happy when she wakes up." Su smiled at him and they continued to wait for Amalla to wake up.

----------

About an hour had passed and Keitaro and Su were still waiting for Amalla to wake up. Soon visitation would be over and the two of them would have to leave. It was at this time that Amalla began to stir.

"Sister is waking up!" Su began to cheer as she pointed out to Keitaro that Amalla was beginning to awaken. Amalla took a moment to look around the room before she spoke up.

"Where am I?" She asked the two of them.

"Your in the hospital sister, the nurse said that you collapsed from exhaustion." Su replied. Amalla looked around some more and her eyes settled on Keitaro.

"Lamba, you really are here, it wasn't a dream." Amalla said.

"Sister, that's not big brother, that's Keitaro. He's the one who found you and brought you here." Su replied as she pushed Keitaro close to Amalla so that she could see that it was not Lamba, but indeed was Keitaro.

"But if that's not Lamba, then that means…it wasn't a dream…" Amalla replied. A moment later, she burst into tears as she latched on to a very surprised Keitaro.

"All of it was real…they're all gone…" She cried into his shirt as she continued to sob.


End file.
